Jaw Ache
by CretianStar
Summary: One shot set after Ascension (5x1). Densi moment with mentions of torture and unhappiness, wonderfully fluffy moment.


A/N: Okay sick title I know but hell this one was quick and I didn't have time to think of a different title.

Fluffy little shot because of the Densi interrupted moment at the end of Ascension.

* * *

><p>After Deeks was tortured by Sidorov the nightmares engulfed him and his whole world was upside down and inside out and he felt like he was built on the shakiest of foundations and Kensi held him.<p>

The night after Callen bought the beers, and there was quiet and peaceful conversations between the six of them, Eric and Nell filling part of their table in the corner by the door, Kensi had gone home with him. She'd watched Deeks take his medication, taking back the glass when he swallowed the last pill and she curled up on his sofa with his head on her lap as they watched crappy TV.

She listened to his breathing slow while her fingers carded through his messy blonde mane and his eyes flutter closed. Her own eyes close after she mutes the tv and carefully places her beer bottle on the side table and rests her head back feeling herself fall asleep with her partner.

Then he screams, full bodied roar and he's flailing, his errant fist catches her rib and she seethes in pain, her body ready for a fight while her mind is still trying to wake itself. Then she was all too aware that Deeks is reliving the horrors from hours before, something she can never imagine as although she's trained, she's still pretty green to these situations.

"Deeks!" She's yelling at him, trying to pin him down which is making him scream all the more harder. He's fighting her tooth and nail. "Marty please." She tried desperately and his eyes flash open and it takes more than a moment for him to see it's _her._ His body slackens in its confusion and she leans back from where's she tried to restrain him.

"Kens." He's panting, eyes finally focusing her face and his arms suddenly lock around her neck. He's sobbing into her neck, silent broken sobs that made Kensi's heart hurt.

"It's stopped Marty, I got you, don't worry I got you." She soothes his body, supporting him, stroking patterns across his back, up into his hair where she plays with the strands. Kensi is not a naturally caring person, well she is but she cares from a distance, with cards and flowers but that doesn't happen with Deeks. She keeps a lock on his body and wills every action she does to show him that she will not let him go.

They sit in this awkward position for another ten minutes until his tears stop and her arms are burning from the ache. He leans back and gives her a small smile.

"Bed Marty." She brushes back his fringe and wipes away a stray tear. "The doctor says you gotta rest and I'm not going anywhere…" She says it before he can open his mouth and she chivvied him up the stairs to bed.

"You don't have to sleep next to me Kens, I can do this." There's a trace of the cockiness but all she can see is his vulnerability.

"I'll decide that when you start snoring." She follows his lead with a soft joke and she's relieved to see him smile genuinely.

"It's you that snores Fern, not me." He opens the door to his bedroom and there's a few minutes of awkwardness as they both settle beneath the covers. She lies on her back staring up at the strange ceiling as she listens to him fidget beside her. "Kens, come here please." His voice is low and Kensi obediently rolls over to face him. "No come closer please."

If it had been her normal Deeks that asked she'd have laughed, rolled away from him and taken the covers with her but without asking, she knows her partner needs to know there's someone else with him. If what he said was true and it really was the thought of her that helped him through the earlier hell then she wanted to help him now.

They fall asleep surprisingly quickly; Kensi had never thought she'd enjoy being a little spoon, but tucked gingerly against Deeks' chest, trying not to put pressure on any sore part of his body, she curls there and snores softly. For Deeks it's a little tougher to stay asleep, his mind casts back to the hell he'd been through his jaw aches and his left leg twitches every so often. But before the nightmares can take a grip on him, the noise of Kensi's snores filter through the nightmare and he's brought back into reality. He presses his lips to her forehead and thinks nothing of the smile that lifts the corners of her mouth, even in sleep.

He does wake to a nightmare but Kensi holds him and when he wakes in the morning, it's him curled up against her chest not the other way round.


End file.
